


Castiel, Dean And The Cheese From Whales

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheese, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by finding this food item on Wikipedia, and deciding it would be perfect for one Dean Winchester. Because.... come on!</p><p>Gifted to sandares, in thanks for their wonderful work 'The Cat', the perfect pick-me-up from life, the universe and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel, Dean And The Cheese From Whales

The look that Sam Winchester shot his brother as he slouched into the kitchen that day would have felled many a supernatural beast. Luckily for Dean Winchester, he was too out of it to care.

“Can't you ask Cas to keep it down a notch or ten?” the younger Winchester grumbled. “Honestly, I was in the furthest room in the Bunker, and I still heard the screams.”

“Yeah, I had a lot to scream about, bitch”, Dean muttered, stumbling to the table and sitting down, before letting out a strangled yelp of pain. His brother actually opened his mouth to ask why, but realized just in time that he was really, really better off not knowing.

“Hell, I thought it was bad enough with all that UST between the two of you”, Sam complained. “But this? What were you....?”

Again, he realized in time, though not before his elder brother smirked.

“Well, Sammy.....”

“You give me any details and I'll install an Ipod into the Impala!”

Dean sniggered, then rested his head on his arms and nodded off.

+~+~+

He could only have dozed for ten minutes or so, because Sam was cleaning away his breakfast. And Cas was there, preparing him some food. Crackers and cheese, by the look of it, and a glass of milk.

“Thanks, Babe”, he beamed, staring into those impossibly deep blue eyes. This creature wielded the sort of power that could mold star systems, yet he chose to be with him, Dean Winchester. It was kinda humbling. He took a bite of a cheese-covered cracker, and his eyes opened in surprise.

“Hey, this is good”, he said. “New?”

He only half-heard the angel's answer as he was stuffing himself full of more cheesy goodness, but when he processed it, his eyes opened wide.

“You can get milk from whales?” he asked incredulously. “And make cheese from it?”

Sam promptly fell about laughing, and Dean scowled at him. Castiel smiled.

“I said I ordered it from Wales”, he explained. “W-A-L-E-S, the country. It's a goat's cheese made only at one farm there, and named after it.”

“What's it called?” Sam asked conversationally.

Castiel turned to face him, and whilst doing so reached round to slightly pull down the sweatpants he was wearing. When Dean saw what was there, he almost missed the angel's answer. Almost.

“Pantysgawn (1)”, Castiel said simply, letting the sweatpants ride up and conceal the soft red and black lace. Dean whimpered, and Sam turned to look at him.

“Are you all right, Dean?” he asked concernedly.

“Panties gone!” Dean spluttered.

“Indeed”, Castiel growled, in the sort of voice that told a green-eyed hunter in the immediate vicinity that he should finish eating his crackers (and really delicious if oddly-named cheese) and then get back to the bedroom with all speed. “A real mouthful.”

Dean shuddered. Someday this angel was gonna kill him through sex. But what a way to go!

+~+~+  
Notes:  
(1) Loosely translates as 'Gawaine's place in the valley'. Yes, I know it's pronounced 'pant-as-gawn', but that wouldn't have fitted. Unlike Castiel's panties!


End file.
